What Makes You Beautiful - A Harry Styles FanFic
by itsmaddyyy
Summary: Harry Styles loves his childhood best friend, but he hasn't seen her since he left for the X-Factor. Sydney loves Harry too, but with that long of a time apart from each other, some things are hard to return to normal. Just a fluffy fan fiction! :)


**Harry's P.O.V. [chapter 1]**

I walked along the sidewalk, holding the hand of my girlfriend, Kendra. We had been together for almost a year, and I was sure I had found the perfect girl for me. We were taking a stroll through the park down the street from my flat. "Babe? What do you want to do tonight?" Kendra asked me with her persuasive American accent. I had thought about it, but nothing fun had struck my mind. "We could grab dinner with the guys! Maybe catch a movie? How does that sound?" She stares at me, looking appalled by my suggestion. "Do we ALWAYS have to hang out with the guys?!" she pouts. "You know they are like my brothers. Why do you get so angry if you are around them to..." I trail off, suddenly distracted by the young woman walking towards us. She has stunning blonde curls, layered around her beautiful face. I knew her. But not the way I was seeing her now. In my eyes I saw the little girl I grew up with! The one I spent my childhood playing games and swimming with. I saw the girl who knew all my deepest secrets, and who had never told a soul. I saw the girl who I slowly drifted apart from when I joined up with One Direction. I stop suddenly and let go of Kendra's hand. "Well...well...if it isn't Miss. Sydney herself!" I say meeting up with her. She looks up, staring at me with surprise filling her sparkling blue eyes.

**Sydney's P.O.V. [chapter 2]**

I know that voice anywhere! I hear it all over the internet and on all the radio stations. It was such a shock to have the guy with that voice walk right up to me in a park! I stare up into his dreamy green eyes. "Harry Styles! Wow! It has been way to long." I wrap my arms around his waist, feeling his warm body snuggle into mine. "How have you been?" he asks. Just then a woman slides up beside him, and grabs defensively onto his arm, that I had just let go of. "Pretty good! Busy! But, not as busy as you, Mr. Famous." He smiles warmly and laughs. "Kendra I would like you to meet Sydney. We grew up together!" I look at her. She is perfect. She has the perfect body, skinny and tan, with wonderful..."assets". Her hair is brown and absolutely flawless, along with the rest of her. She smirks, as if to smile at me, and runs her eyes over me. I automatically feel self-conscious. "Nice to meet you Kendra!" I say, breaking the awkward moment. "I have seen lots of you and Harry online and in the magazines." Harry smiles proudly. "Yep! She is quite the girl." he says. Kendra just stands there and stares me down, as if I am suddenly competition. "Well..." I say, not knowing what else to say. "I was actually just on my way to work. But maybe we can catch up sometime, Harry. I mean, if you're not to busy!" He stares right into my eyes. "I would love to catch up. Actually if you would like to, I think me and the boys, and of course Kendra," he says gesturing towards her, "were going to go to a party this weekend! Maybe you can tag along?" I think for a split second, and reply, "That sounds awesome!" Kendra is looking more and more annoyed that we are standing around talking. I give my phone number to him and quickly give him a hug. I walk away, still in shock that I actually talked to Harry for the first time in years!

**Harry's P.O.V. [chapter 3]**

"I don't like the way that, that chick had her hands all over you!" Kendra snaps at me, as we start to walk away after talking to Syd. "Seriously Kendra! She is like my sister! We grew up together!" I try to reassure her, but as soon as the words come out I know they are a lie. Syd was my first real best friend, and she was a girl, so I remember when I turned twelve and started thinking that she was the prettiest girl I had ever seen. I had carried those feelings and emotions with me my whole life. And besides my mom, no one knew I really liked her. Well...I guess you could say I love her. I mean, the guys know about her from me telling stories of my childhood, but not the stories of us at the school dance, or the time I found her cutting herself. We had an amazing friendship and bond, but I destroyed that by going to the band. And now I have Kendra! I still remember finding her in L.A. thinking, man I wish she lived in London. And I know she hasn't been the most she can be in our relationship, but I still love her. So, that's two girls I really love, romantically and friendly. But, possibly one more than the other.

**Harry's P.O.V. [chapter 4]**

I pull my t-shirt over my head, and check out my hair in the mirror. I was finally going to get to spend some time with Sydney. I know it was probably going to be awkward with Kendra, but I didn't care at this point. I just needed to get my head straight. Kendra walked into my room and comes up behind me. "Ready to go babe?" she asks, wrapping her arms around me. "Yeah let's go!" I reply, grabbing my keys and wallet, and kissing her on the cheek. She releases my torso and walks away. I quickly check myself one more time in the mirror, before heading out to the car.

**Sydney's P.O.V. [chapter 5]**

I adjust my hood over my tank top, and make sure everything's covered. I made sure to wear my nice, slenderizing jeans, because I was finally going to get to talk to Harry more. He should be here in about five minutes. I fluff my hair, hoping it looks fine, even though it will never be as good as Kendra's. Nothing about me will ever be as good as Kendra. I kept my makeup simple, because I didn't want to look like I was trying to over do it. I hurry and grab my purse, trying to busy myself, instead of obsessing over myself in the mirror. It's not like it really matters. I make my way to the living room of my flat. I flip through a couple of magazines passing the time. All of a sudden I hear a little thump in the hallway. I stand and go to the door, to look through the peephole. There in my hallway is Harry with his fist up on the wall, talking to himself. He looks stressed. He keeps running his hands through his hair, and shaking it out again. I smile, just the sight of him makes me happy, but what was troubling him?

**Harry's P.O.V. [chapter 6]**

"Your so stupid!" I tell myself, removing my fist off the wall in the hallway. I take some deep breaths, and run my fingers through my hair and shake it out again. My mind was overwhelmed with to many thoughts. I was just outside Syd's door, but didn't have know what to do when she opened the door. I decided that I just needed to knock and get going to the party. I go to put my hand on the door, but chicken out before I can connect with the wood of the door. But, the door swings open, and there stands Sydney, shocked, because obviously I hadn't knocked on the door. "Oh my God!" she says and slams the door shut again. I can hear her nervously giggling on the other side of the door, and even though I can't see her face, I know she is blushing with the biggest grin.

**Sydney's P.O.V. [chapter 7]**

I don't know why I opened the door! I was watching him though the peephole and now Harry Styles is in my hallway aware of the fact that I was watching him. I instantly got embarrassed and slammed the door, after opened it after he DIDN'T knock. "Oh my God! What the..." I start giggling like a madman, but try to compose myself so I can open the door. I straighten my hoodie and open up the door slowly. Harry stands there smiling down at me. "Well I take it you knew I was in the hallway, Syd?" he asked sounding embarrassed. I smile as a response to my old nickname. "I'm sorry! I thought I heard something! And I just was gonna make sure everything was okay. But then I saw you...and I..." I stop when I see him laughing. "It's perfectly fine!" he says reassuringly, "We have to leave if we are going to make it to the party on time." I grab my keys and push out into the hallway. I lock the door and follow Harry out to his car. He opens the door for me, and I say hello to Kendra who is looking bored in the front seat. Harry gets in the car, and drives out of my lot, but not before awkwardly kissing Kendra on the cheek.

**Harry's P.O.V. [chapter 8]**

The car ride was extremely awkward. Sydney just sat silently in the backseat, and Kendra was texting the whole way there. When we arrived I opened the door for both of them, and walked with Kendra on my right, and Syd on my left. Kendra held my hand and Syd just kept her distance. Once we got inside, Kendra went to get something to drink. I look over at Sydney and whisper in her ear, "Syd, I don't want this to be awkward for you." She looks confused. "Why would it be awkward?" she asks trying to hide the sadness in her voice.

**Sydney's P.O.V. [chapter 9]**

Harry looks concerned but I just avoid his eye contact. "Are you going to introduce me to your friends?" I ask, breaking the silence between us. He touches my back and walks with me over to a little lounge, one of many, in the giant house we were at. There are couches and chairs in the room. On one couch sits, who I know from the web, Zayn, Liam, and Niall. Harry walks up and introduces me to each of them. "Good to finally meet you!" Liam tells me smiling, "We have heard many stories about you and Harry growing up." I smile remembering myself. "Harry was right about how pretty you are!" Zayn says, and then winks. Harry laughs and playfully hits Zayn on the arm. Niall just smiles and stand to give me a hug. "Harry tells us everyday he misses home, and I have a feeling you are a big part of that." he whispers into my ear with his lovely Irish accent. I blush, thinking about how sweet that sounds, that Harry actually does carre about his past. "Well let's go get find Lou, I know he is around here somewhere!" Harry says, pulling me with him. We walk around the house looking for Louis, but can't find him. "Well I'm sure he will show up sometime!" Harry laughs. "I'm going to try to find Kendra." he says walking away, leaving me alone in the kitchen, where we had stopped. I look around, and grab a drink off the counter. I decide to leave the kitchen to try to find the bathroom. I walk down the hallway, looking and coming across a closed door. I'm assuming it's the bathroom. I knock quietly, but hear nothing on the other side. I turn the door nob ever so slightly, and push the door open, expecting to be alone, but completely shocked when I see Kendra and another guys totally making out.

**Harry's P.O.V. [chapter 10]**

I still couldn't find Kendra anywhere. I had looked all over the house. I decided to make my way back to Sydney in the kitchen. But, I didn't make it that far. The hallway connected to the kitchen was crowded with people. I walk towards the commotion, and find Syd standing with her hand on the bathroom door, holding herself up. She looks scared. Like all the blood had been drained from her face. I turn and see why. Kendra is standing in the arms of another man, pressed up against the sink. "What the hell is going on Kendra?!" I scream, becoming really upset. "Harry! I didn't know you were..." I cut her off, by stepping forward and connecting my fist with the guys face. He goes down holding his nose, and Kendra hits my arm away and glares at me. "What is your problem?!" she yells. I can see Syd worried about what was is about to happen. "Your cheating on me?" I ask Kendra quietly. She just nods. "I'm sick of this! You are so sucked up with One Direction and all of those gay buttholes to do anything nice for me. I have been done for quite sometime, but obviously you are to stupid to see that!" she says angrily. She squats down next to the guy on the floor. "Come on Luke!" she commands. I am so raged and I don't know what to do. "How could you do this to me?" I ask. She doesn't answer. I feel a hand on my shoulder and find Lou standing there. "Come on Harry. Let's go." he tells me, trying to pull me away from the fight. I turn and grab Syd's hand to take her with me. "Have fun with your nasty girlfriend from home!" Kendra tells me as I pull Syd through the crown with Lou.

**Sydney's P.O.V. [chapter 11]**

I still can't believe what happened back there. I was so nervous and shocked, I just stood there holding myself on the door. And then Harry punched that guy! I was still freaking out when he grabbed my hand and pulled me after him and Louis. "Harry you're gonna be fine. I can take you home if you want. Do you want to go home?" Louis asks him walking outside. I still have ahold of Harry's hand, and I feel him tighten his grip. "I will take Syd home and I will talk to you later Lou." Harry says patting Louis' back. Louis turns to me and smiles awkwardly. "Well, I'm sure we can meet for real sometime." he says. I say goodbye and walk with Harry to his car. We get in and sit in silence the whole way to my flat. When we get there, I turn to Harry. "Do you wanna come up?" I ask cautiously. He just shakes his head, and looks down. "Well...I will test you or call you later...Are you okay?" I ask. A single tear escapes his eye. I reach over and wipe it away. I climb over the center console and hug him. He holds me, acting like he will never let me go. He sobs into my shirt, but I don't care. He did this for me years ago, and now I finally got my chance to help him.

**Harry's P.O.V. _FLASHBACK_ [chapter 12]**

I had tried to call Syd all day long. She wasn't at school and I was really worried about her. I got home and went straight to the phone. It rang three times and then clicked, like someone had picked up. "Syd?! Syd are you there?!" There was a slight pause and then I hear her pick up the phone up to her ear. "Harry?" she asks confused. "Syd! What is wrong? Where are you?" I hear her crying over the phone. "I'm fine!" she sniffles, "I will talk to you later. Okay?" She hangs up before I can answer. I instantly run to the back door, and cut through our secret path to her house. I reach her house and go up to the door. It's unlocked. I knock slowly, seeing if I hear anyone home. I silently walk up the stairs to her bedroom. The door is shut, but she doesn't have a lock on her door. I knock, and hear shuffling around inside. "Don't come in!" I hear Syd say. I turn the doorknob and let myself in. She had just shut her bathroom door when I walked in. I run over to the door. "Syd please come out! I want to know what's wrong!" I plead through the door. She doesn't reply. I just hear her frantically moving things around. I try the door, but she has it locked. I try harder, just wanting to see what is happening. I push into the door, trying to open it, even if I break it. Suddenly the door swings open and I stumble into the bathroom with her. Her sweet face is streaked with tears and is puffy from all her crying. I reach out for her, and she falls into my arms totally weak against me. I slip down to the floor, with Syd still in my arms. "What's the matter Syd? You can tell me anything. You know that!" I tell her. She looks down at the ground. "It's school." she says quietly. "Is it somebody hurting you?! Do you want me to talk to someone?!" I begin to worry who it is that is making the once totally sweet Sydney into this scared, sheltered girl. "It is just really hard. I'm not as skinny as the other girls, and they are all so pretty. I just feel so self-conscious all the time. Especially in P.E. class. I mean, changing in front of everyone. I hate it. And people make fun of me..." she trails off, still looking at the ground. I take my hands and lift them to her face. I take her flushed cheeks into my fingers and force her to look into my eyes. 'You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met Sydney! Your perfect to me. You don't need to be anything different than you are at this very minute." I remind her. She smiles ever so slightly, but looks down again. I still have her in my hands. That's when I look down where she is looking at her wrists. The long-sleeved shirt she has on is soaked red with blood at both wrists. I reach down and roll back the fabric and stare down at her bloody skin. I look back into her eyes, disappointed. I return my gaze to her wrists. I reach around her and grab a rag off the counter. "I'm sorry!" she whispers, as I dab the cuts she mad on herself. "Don't be sorry. I just want you to be okay. And not hurting." I say. She hugs me tighter, not wanting me to let her go. I lean in and kiss her cheek. "You are beautiful. And I want you to know that." I whisper by her face. Her sobbing is muffled in my shirt as we stay tangled in each others arms for the rest of the day.

**Harry's P.O.V. [chapter 13]**

When I got back home to my flat, all the guys were sitting in the living room waiting. I walked into the silence and sat down in one of the big chairs we have. "So...how are you doing mate?" Liam asks nervously. I stare at him, unsure of what to say in response to his question. I'm sure they all see the dried tears on my face. "I'll be fine. I'm just gonna go to bed." I say getting up. "We are here for you Harry, you know that." Louis assures me. I nod, and go to fall straight into my bed.

**Sydney's P.O.V. [chapter 14]**

I had changed into some shorts and a t-shirt. I sat on the couch, silently worrying about Harry. I drop my gaze from my blank t.v., to all the scars on my wrists that I gave myself six years ago. I am now twenty, and can still remember how Harry comforted me for days after he found me in my bathroom bleeding. That was also the day he assured me that I was beautiful. But now I sit here wondering how I can help him get his mind off of Kendra, like how he got my mind off all the other girls at school. I pick up my phone and open a blank message page. "I'm thinking about you. I hope you are alright. You can talk to me if you want. I hope you still trust me like you used to." I send it to Harry hoping that he will reply. After a minute, I get worried that he didn't reply. I get up to go lay down. My phone vibrates in my hand. It's a new text from Harry! "I never stopped trusting you. And I never forgot what our friendship was. Thanks for being with me today in the car. That helped a lot to have someone to hold on to. I am just confused and hurt right now. I will text you in the morning. I'm gonna get some sleep." I smile and set my phone on my bedside table. I climb into the sheets of my bed and close my eyes, thinking of all the times me and Harry have spent together.

**Harry's P.O.V. [chapter 15]**

I roll out of bed around ten, and jump in the shower. I walked out to the dining room, and find all the guys sitting around the table full of food, not talking. The table is covered in cereal, leftover pizza, pancakes, bacon, juices, and tons of other random food items. I take my seat and smile at them, like everything is perfect. "We waited for you mate!" Louis says grabbing some pizza. Everyone digs into the food...everyone but me. I burst out laughing all of a sudden, and start to tear up. "You all told me! hahaha!" I say. "Harry wha..." Liam starts to say, but I cut him off. "You warned me not to get mixed up with an American girl from L.A.! But I didn't listen! I got mixed up anyways! And look where I am now! Going through hell because she broke my heart." I stand to leave, as all the guys just stare at me in shock. "Harry..." Niall whispers. "I'm sorry. I'm just gonna go guys. I will be back later." I say grabbing my keys.

**Sydney's P.O.V. [chapter 16]**

I jolt awake to a knocking sound. I jump up when I realize it's my front door. I run to the peephole and see sad green eyes looking at my door. Harry's sad green eyes. I open my door to let him in. "Hi Harry." I smile, kind of embarrassed by my bed head and pjs. He smiles and hugs me. "I can't stay around the guys! They are so worried about me and just acting so weird!" he says as I shut the door. "Well honestly Harry...I'm kinda worried about you too." I say trying to be straight forward with him. He smiles sadly and looks me over. "Ummmm...you can sit down. Just make yourself at home. I'm going to go change into some real clothes!" I say laughing. He sits on the couch while I run to my bedroom. I hurry into my closet and grab my best pair of shorts, a blue tank top, and a cardigan. I change and then run a brush through my hair, trying to look presentable, at least a little bit, to the hurting guy in my living room. I walk back out and sit next to him. "Do you need anything? A drink? Breakfast?" I ask him. "Breakfast would be nice, but I don't want to impose. We can go somewhere if you want." he suggests. I stand up and grab his hand. I pull him into my kitchen. "I can make a mean omelet!" I say jokingly. "Do you like eggs?" I ask. "An omelet would be perfect!" he says with a smile. I grab some of the things I need to make the eggs out of the fridge. The whole time I feel Harry's eyes on me, watching every move I make. I begin to beat some eggs in a bowl, when Harry says, "Where did you learn to cook so good?" He steps up so he is right behind me, watching. I tense up remembering the last time I cooked with my mom. "My...mom." I say quietly. Harry senses the uncomfortable tone in my voice. "Sorry." he says. Harry knew my mom and dad had gotten divorced. That was a year after the cutting incident. I continue to make the omelets, while Harry moves to the table in the kitchen. I make the eggs as good as I can, and put them on a plate for Harry. "Do you want some orange juice?" I ask him. He stares at me with an amazed look on his face. "That would be great." he says. "You really are the greatest friend a person could have!" I smile, but the words stings, because deep down in my heart I knew we used to have a little more than just a friendship.

**Harry's P.O.V. [chapter 17]**

After we ate our omelets, I helped Syd clean up the kitchen. We went back to the living room and sat down on the couch together. She looked sad, but I think that was because I was hurting so much emotionally. I didn't want her to feel bad, but for me it was just to much to handle. "I don't want you to have to worry about me." I tell her. She smiles and tugs at her cardigan, adjusting it over her arms. I still remember the scars on her wrists, I grab her hand. "You look fine! No matter what your wearing you will look fine, plus it's just me. You don't have to try to impress me." She just stares at me, dumbfounded by what I said. "Pleas stop worrying." I say. She looks down and then back into my eyes. "Harry I know your hurting. Can we talk about her?" she asks. She sounds extremely concerned, so I nod and wait for her to say something. "How long were you two together?" she asks. The corner of my mouth turns up into a crooked smile. "I thought you read about us on the internet." I say playfully. She scowls at me. " I don't believe all the things that the internet says. Like I hardly believe that you two were caught in the act behind a bush in a park. Have you heard that story?!" she asks. My smile slowly fades as I process her words. "The media is so cruel to people!" I say loudly. "We were together for about a year." I say, answering her question finally. She sits there thoughtfully. "You know you could have been with such a better person!? I mean not to be rude or anything, but everything about her seemed fake...sorry. That didn't come out very nicely. I just wanted you to know what I thought though." Syd smiles towards the ground, obviously embarrassed by what she had just said. "Your right." I finally say to her. She looks up, relieved that I agreed with her. "But I hate it that your acting so embarrassed around me! It's me! Harry! The guy you grew up with!" I tell her, poking at her side and making her smile. "I know who you are Harry. I'm just worried..." I throw my hand over her mouth, stopping her. "I told you to stop worrying about me!" I remind her. She starts to giggle under my hand, and tries to pull down my arm. "Harry!" she mumbles against my hand. I move my hand over to her cheek. "You have really soft skin." I say quietly. She instantly blushes and turns her gaze from my eyes. "Ughhh!" she says. "You are so distracting Harry. I want to ask you more questions." she yells at me. I laugh. "Okay. Hit me with your best one!" I say happily, trying to hide my frustration. I didn't want to sit with one of my best friends and talk about my cheating ex-girlfriend. Especially when I am pretty sure I still have feelings for the girl who sat caressing my hand in her lap.

**Sydney's P.O.V. [chapter 18]**

Harry was still over at my flat, and it was around six in the evening. We had watched 'Easy A' and 'The Notebook'. Harry was lounging on one end of the couch, while I lay with my head right by his thigh. It felt god to just hang out. After we had talked about Kendra for awhile, I wanted to get his mind off of it and I think the movies did the trick. Harry smiled down at me. "You have helped me so much today." he says sweetly. I can't help but to smile up at his soft green eyes, and those irresistible dimples of his. "You are welcome to come eat my eggs and chill on my couch any day!" I tell him. He suddenly grabs a piece of my hair and runs it through his fingers on his lap. "You never did change your hair at all." he says, fingering one of the many messy strands. "I hate my hair." I say laughing, "It is to dry and it never does what I want it to do. I would really love to change it!" He laughs with me, but continues to play with it. "Promise me you will never change anything about you. Not your hair, your personality. Nothing! Don't ever change a thing about you for anyone. Do you promise me?" he asks, staring deeply into my eyes. "I promise." I whisper. Harry leans down and touches his lips to my forehead. I close my eyes feeling his warm lips touch my skin. He goes back to playing with my hair, but I sit up. I reach for his hands and hold them in mine. "Harry Styles. You were always there for me when we were younger, and more immature. But now we are older and know how to handle hard things..." I pause looking for the right words. "I think about you everyday! I look down and see my wrists and think about where I may be now if it wasn't for you. You really changed my life that day in my bathroom. And every other day after that! You never stopped being there, but of course when you went to the X Factor, I never got a chance to tell you what you really mean to me." I hug him warmly. "You are the best guy I have ever met in my life. And I'm so sorry that this happened to you and Kendra. It's like what happened to me almost. I stopped loving myself, and I gave up. I don't want you to give up. I want you to be strong, and move on with your life. You have an amazing band, and four awesome brothers to help you succeed in what you guys do. Don't ever give up on yourself." I stand feeling tears rushing into my eyes. I don't want to cry in front of Harry. I turn to go, but his strong hands grab my waist and spin me around. He stare down at me and grabs both of my wrists. He rolls my cardigan sleeves, just like the day in the bathroom, only awaiting him underneath are the pale, thin reminders of what I did to myself. He pulls my right wrist to his mouth and kisses along the scars, then does the same to the left one. Tears stream down my face, watching Harry kiss each and every scar.

**Harry's P.O.V. [chapter 19]**

I finish kissing each scar and roll her sleeves back down. I stare into her tear filled eyes and wrap my arms around her. "Sydney...you mean the world to me. That day I ran into you in the park just brought back all the memories of you and I together, but see the thing is...they weren't gone! I thought about you everyday for four years and wondered how I was ever going to get over you. When I found Kendra, I just used what I felt for her to cover up everything hurting inside of me because of you." I say, taking a breath. "I don't mean that in a bad way, but I knew I would never be able to love anyone as much as I love you Syd." I look into her perfect blue eyes and wait for a response. She takes a deep breath, shaking her head. "You loved me?" she asks, shocked. I smile down to her. "No...not lovED! I do love you Syd. Don't you see?! I have loved you from the day I set eyes on the sweet little six year old who wore a cute blue dress. The same little six year old that would hit me for not calling me her real name." I say with a smile. "It's Sydney! You would say. Not Syd!" I laugh and so does she. But when she stops, she looks me in the eyes. "But I can't love you Harry. Not anymore."

**Sydney's P.O.V. [chapter 20]**

I instantly see Harry's face change when I said the words. I pull myself away from him and look down. He still hasn't said a word. He just stands there, looking completely shocked, and staring sadly at me. "Harry. You are in One Direction now. You don't need the girl from home anymore." I say, trying to sound comfortable. But I am anything and everything but comfortable. I just can't be hurt anymore. But I don't know how I can tell Harry that. He looks at me confused. "So your telling me, because I'm in the band, that you don't love me?" he asks me. "Oh my God! No. Harry, it's not just the band. I...I just...I can't do it. I'm to weak and helpless to be good enough for you anyways! I'm sorry. I just want to be honest with you." I say. He turns his head to the wall, avoiding my eyes. "Well then..." he says, his voice cracking. He walks to the door and opens it. "I am just gonna go home. I need some time to think, and to... I don't know." he tells me and then shuts the door. I grab a pillow and smash my face into it, as I fall onto onto the couch. What had I just done?

**Harry's P.O.V. [chapter 21]**

I am so confused right now. I told her I loved her like some lovestruck fool, and she admitted she doesn't love me anymore! How could I have been so stupid?! I speed home to my flat, hoping all the boys are all gone somewhere so I don't have to talk to anyone. I walk slowly to the front door, and listen inside. I hear the sounds of a video game being played and all the guys yelling and shouting at the t.v. and each other. I quietly open the door, but it's to late. The game is now paused and all of my band mates are staring at me. Niall breaks the silence with a loud, "Welcome home lad!" and comes closer to hug me. I don't hug him back, but simply stand there. "Where have you been mate?" Liam asks me. "I was with Sydney." I say to all of them. I turn to go to my room, and all the guys just stare at me until I close my door. "I feel so bad, but I don't know what to do with him!" Louis' voice says quietly through the doors. I check my Twitter and try not to think about anything for to long.

**Sydney's P.O.V. [chapter 22]**

After I screamed into my pillow for a couple minutes, and sat around thinking about everything that happened, I realized something vibrating on the couch. It was Harry's phone. I picked it up to look who was calling. It said Niall on the scree. I slide the answer button, but didn't say anything. "Harry!" Niall's voice came over the phone. "I know your having fun sulking in your room, but why don't you come out and talk to us! Or me and you can just go somewhere and talk...maybe Nandos!? Anyways... I just want you to be alright. Me and the lads are just really worried about how your holding up these days. Kendra was just one relationship, lad, you will have a stronger, better one someday. Hey! Maybe that Sydney girl. She is something for sure. Very beautiful... Well. Harry?! Are you going to say anything? Or are you just going to stay silent forever?!" I smile and let out a giggle. "Niall?" I say. "Oh my God! Harry what happened to you?!" I laugh out loud at him. "Niall. It's Sydney! I think Harry left his phone, well I know he left his phone here! I really need to talk to him! I screwed some stuff up. Could you possibly give me directions to your guys' flat?" I say. Niall's cute laughter fills the phone. "Sure thing love. I will text it to his phone." he tells me. I thank him and then hang up the phone. I make my way out to my car, and decide that I am going to take a risk and just fix things.

**Harry's P.O.V. [chapter 23]**

I had just gotten out of the shower when I heard the video game madness stop all of a sudden. The door to the flat was opened and then closed. The video game sound went back to playing. I figured the boys were going to eat dinner at some point, since I wasn't out there to cook for them. I wrap a towel around me and start to get dressed. There is a light knock on my door. I pull my boxers on and open the door. "Louis! I swear to God, if you are here to talk again..." I stop when I see who it is. Sydney is standing there, staring at my almost naked body right in front of her. She clears her throat and looks at the ground. "I was wondering if we can talk?" she says quietly. I look down the hall behind her at all of my band mates making goofy faces and terrible hand gestures about me being in my boxers in front of Syd. I move aside so she can come in my room, and shut the door. "Sorry for the unexpected visit...ummm...you left your phone at my house." she tells me, holding it out to me. She still won't look at me. I take the phone and set it on my bed. I go to my dresser and pull out a pair of old sweat pants. I watch Sydney turn her head slightly and watch as I pull them up. "Umm...well! Your phone isn't the only reason I'm here." she says catching my eye as I tie the string on sweatpants. I drop my gaze and sit on my bed. I pat the spot next to me, motioning for her to sit next to me. She sits down and doesn't talk for awhile. I stand heading to look for a shirt, when she finally gets my attention. "Are you ever going to look at me Harry?" she asks nervously. I take a step to her and pull her up so we are looking in each other's eyes. "I didn't mean what I said back at my place." she tells me all of a sudden, as she drops her eyes to the floor. "I wasn't thinking...I'm just scared. I'm scared of getting hurt and I'm scared of all the publicity." she admits. I sigh and pull her face up to look at me. "Do you think we would end up like what happened with me and Kendra? Because I can assure you that, you are such a better person. I trust you. And I hope that you trust me." I tell her. I watch as her eyes keep looking at my bare chest. "Harry? Do...do you think you could maybe put a shirt on?" She blushes. "It is VERY distracting having your half naked body so close to mine!" she says with a laugh. I go to my closet and pull on a white t-shirt. "Better?" I ask, walking back over to her. "Better!" she says. I smile at her. She sits back down on my bed. I just stand, watching her face closely, trying to read her emotions. "Harry I have loved you for quite some time now, and I think you love me. I just want you to know that I'm scared of what can happen. Your so famous and you know there is all..." I cut her off by pulling her into my arms. I hug her, not letting her go for a second, and for the first time, I lean in and touch my lips to hers.

**Sydney's P.O.V. [chapter 24]**

I stood there with my hands at my side, just letting Harry's lips touch mine. Then, I slowly move my hands to his wet hair, curling it around my fingers. His hands find a place at my waist and start moving on my back. It feels so amazing to be this close to him. But, he suddenly stops and looks at me, but not breaking our bodies apart. "I want you to know that I will never let anything happen to you. I'm scared too. And..."I stop him with my finger on his lips. "Can you please stop talking?! I don't care right now!" I say laughing. I press my lips to his, and feel his smile spread while I kiss him more. His arms wrap around me in the most protective way, and he holds me close to him. "I love you Syd." he whispers in my ear. "I love you too Harry." I whisper back.


End file.
